1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to be straddle mounted to a PCB, and particularly to a straddle mounting connector with structures for positioning the connector and the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,343, issued to Fu et al. on Dec. 13, 2011, discloses a straddle mounting connector adapted to be mounted to a front edge of a printed circuit board (PCB). The contacts of the connector are mated with the PCB. The electrical connections between the contacts and the PCB may not be so stable as the electrical connection if the contacts were soldered with the PCB. Even if solder connections were applied between the contacts and the PCB, since the position of the connector relative to the PCB is not well controlled, the connector might be offset from desired position, making it difficult to solder and further affecting the stablility of the connection therebetween.
Therefore, there is a need for a connector which could be stably straddle mounted cross a tongue edge of a PCB.